villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crazy Pine Sol Lady
The Crazy Pine Sol Lady is the main antagonist of the YouTube videos Crazy Pine Sol Lady Commercial - EPIC SKETCH @siggas and Pine Sol lady Returns! @siggas. She is a psychopath who tries to get D'Andre (the protagonist of the videos) to purchase her Pine Sol bottle and is later successful. The second time she tries to force D'Andre into having sex with her so she can have his child but fails. After D'Andre escapes and defeats her, he ends up travelling into the future where she apparently has taken over the United States of America. She was portrayed by YouTuber and internet comedian D'Andre Gary Siggers. History First Encounter She makes her first appearance by breaking into D'Andre's house after he drops a popsicle while he was eating it and tells himself how is he supposed this clean up this mess. She pours the Pine Sol on the popsicle and introduces herself to him while trying to get him to buy her Pine Sol bottle. She is unsuccessful though and leaves. Later on that night, she breaks into his house again and pours Pine Sol on D'Andre while he is sleeping in order to wake him up. She then tries to get him to buy her Pine Sol again but is still unsuccessful. By the next morning, she breaks into D'Andre's house again and sneaks up on him while he's taking a shower. She scares him and once again tries to get him buy to her Pine Sol but unsurprisingly fails. During the evening while D'Andre is driving and stops at a red light, the Crazy Pine Sol lady, who somehow was able to follow him undetected, takes this opportunity and jumps on the hood of his car and tries to get D'Andre to buy her Pine Sol. D'Andre drives off and then tries to make a run for it, hoping to escapes her while she pursues him constantly mentioning about Pine Sol and breaks the Fourth Wall by briefly looking at the audience and yelling out Pine Sol. Eventually D'Andre gives up and asks why is she is doing this to him. The Crazy Pine Sol lady then replies that she just wanted him to buy some Pine Sol and that it's only a $1.99. D'Andre is then outraged by this but then gives her two dollars and tells her to leave him alone before he cries uncontrollably. She takes the money and says to herself "All in a days work. Catch". Then she tosses the Pine Sol bottle to him but it hits ground spilling most of it. She then appears in the lower left screen of the video saying "YOU GOTTA BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF PINE SOL!" and then the video ends. Second Encounter The Crazy Pine Sol lady would then return to haunt D'Andre once again. She knocks on his door while he is preparing to masturbate while looking at pictures of "grannies with big booties". D'Andre then angrily asks who's knocking at his door this late at night while approaching the door. D'Andre breaks the Fourth Wall and says if it's that fat boy he's going to his trash for two weeks. He then asks who is it before getting knocked out by the Crazy Pine Sol lady. She then kidnaps D'Andre and takes him to the basement of her house in New Mexico. He is restrained by duct tape and is unconscious until she wakes him up by tossing Pine Sol on his face. D'Andre asks who is she and she states that he knows exactly who she is. After D'Andre unsuccessfully tries to uncover her identity, she reveals herself to him by grabbing a portable work light and says to him that "I'M THE PINE SOL LADY BEOTCH!" before maniacally laughing. D'Andre then screams no and then telss her saying that he already gave her the two dollars last time. He then tries to bargain with her that he has four dollars in his shoe and ten dollars on his bank account and that she can have his money so that she can buy all the Pine Sol she wants that she can bathe in it and in exchange she leaves him alone. Unfortunately, the Crazy Pine Sol lady isn't interested in his money and says she wants something so much more. D'Andre tells her if its tickets to see Justin Bieber. She then asks if they are front row seats. D'Andre then says no with her telling him nevermind then. The Crazy Pine Sol lady then says that what she wants from D'Andre is his seed in order to carry on the Pine Sol legacy. After D'Andre flat out tells her he is not interested in having sex with her. The Crazy Pine Sol lady asks D'Andre why he doesn't want her while trying to act sexy which causes D'Andre to vomit. After D'Andre refuses to comply, the Crazy Pine Sol Lady then says to him if she can't have his seed, then she'll torture him. However, D'Andre unafraid tells her that he is the "Angry Black Man winch" and that there is nothing that she can do to him. Later the Crazy Pine Sol lady begins torturing him by repeatedly dunking D'Andre's head into a toilet. After this fails, she tazers him. The Crazy Pine Sol lady then puts her workout clothes on D'Andre while he is unconscious and restrained after he was tazered. D'Andre wakes up in a white room and is in distress. The Crazy Pine Sol lady then appears and tells him that this room is where he will be staying in until he relents and impregnates her before leaving and closes the door behind her. She would only untie D'Andre and gave him one cigarette for him to eat and to drink boiled duck fat a day. This starts to drive D'Andre insane and loses touch with reality two weeks later. A month later and D'Andre is still crazy. However, after the Crazy Pine Sol lady made love to him one night she makes a mistake of dropping her lighter. D'Andre takes advantage of this and uses it to free him of his restraints. He then uses his "Super Ninja Reflexes" to unlock the door. He then grabs a fan and knocks her out while she was distracted watching Morrie and drinking Pine Sol. D'Andre takes this moment of opportunity to escape and runs as fast as he can to get away from her as possible. When she regains consciousness she is enraged and chases after him in her car. She eventually catches up with D'Andre and hits him with her car. The Crazy Pine Sol lady then confronts D'Andre while he is pleading for his life while she tells him "It's time to end this". D'Andre then hears a mysterious voice (from God) that tells D'Andre to "Use your power my son". D'Andre then uses a Dragon Ball Z like attack called "Siggas Blast" which hits her and appears to have killed her. D'Andre then escapes the Crazy Pine Sol lady. However, after D'Andre stops running he screams no when he sees that the Statue of Liberty has the face of the Crazy Pine Sol Lady and the torch is instead a Pine Sol bottle. It is then implied that she somehow ruled the United States of America. It is unknown what happened to D'Andre or the Crazy Pine Sol Lady afterwards. Gallery Pine Sol Lady evil laugh.png|Crazy Pine Sol Lady reveals herself to D'Andre after kidnapping him Pine Sol.png|Crazy Pine Sol Lady trying to sell her Pine Sol bottle to D'Andre Pine Sol Lady.png|Crazy Pine Sol Lady tortures D'Andre Pine Sol Lady on car.png|Crazy Pine Sol Lady on D'Andre's car Videos Crazy Pine Sol Lady Commercial - EPIC SKETCH @siggas Pine Sol lady Returns! @siggas Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Internet Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Parody/Homage Category:Deceased